


Survival Instincts

by MissLiveByThePen



Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux Lives, Fluff and Angst, Kylo Ren Lives, KyluxAdvent2020, M/M, Post-Battle of Exegol, Running Away, Sick Character, Snow, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: If Hux makes it through the night, Kylo is going to get them off this miserable planet.Kylux Advent 2020: Day 5: Snow
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035960
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Survival Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> No one dies. 
> 
> I know this isn't exactly in the theme of 'Christmas' but I do enjoy a bit of angst.

Hux has a fever that refuses to subside. 

It’s not something that would have been a concern nearly three years ago whenever they were both playing at ruling the galaxy one planet at a time. A quick trip to the medbay for stims would have fixed the issue without the man even needing to take an extended break. 

Well, that was three years ago, not the reality where they’re currently hunkered down on some backwater planet during a miserable winter season with the New Republic hot on their tails. He should have let Hux pick the planet this time because the snow pressed against the windows showed no signs of being reduced. 

For the first time in a long time, Kylo is just a little scared about their future. He’d clung, almost selfishly, to Hux this entire time. Dragging him from the wreckage of the First Order and darting across the galaxy before the celebrating Resistance could look for survivors. For a while, it had been fun. Tumbling into seedy cantinas for jobs, Hux using his gorgeous brain to hack into databases for blackmail information to fund their lifestyle, and, not to forget, the lack of responsibility. 

They’d gotten cocky and a little too complacent in their own wrapped-up sense of freedom, passion, and power. A few months back, a bounty hunter found them in a cantina on Lothal. Apparently their bounties were sight bounties. The girl showed up a few days later with her ragtag group of helpers. It was the first time since Exegol they’d seen each other in person. The first time it had been proven that he’d survived the fall. 

It hadn’t been a very welcoming meeting, obviously. Kylo was far too focused on getting Hux out of there to even care that they were leaving behind everything they’d built over the last three years. In the aftermath, it had been difficult. The opportunities to survive were dwindling and Hux was tired. 

Kriff, they were both so tired of running. 

Which is what prompted them to land on this planet. To hunker down in an abandoned homestead for the warm season. It gave them time to lick their wounds and fix their damaged pride. They even began discussing the reality of never leaving because it wasn’t a bad place. Food sources were nearby and the little village over the hills hadn’t been touched by the war. It could have worked for them. 

Kylo wondered how that would change now that they realized the winter weather was far more volatile than initially thought. If they could survive this winter, then maybe they would be more prepared for the next one. 

Hux’s raspy cough had him moving closer to the bed to press his hand against the man’s forehead. Still hot to the touch, but not as hot as a few days ago.

“You’re hovering,” the former general pointed out as he peaked open one bleary eye before turning to press his cheek against the pillow. “Never thought I would miss the medical droids jabbing medicine into me while I was asleep.”

Despite the worry on his face, Kylo chuckled softly. “You must be sick if you miss the medical droids.” Considering Hux was notoriously famous for not taking the advice of medical professionals, this really was a change. He grabbed the cool rag he’d been using to keep Hux’s forehead cool from where it had fallen to the side and tossed it back into the basin of lukewarm water. “Feel any better?”

“So-so,” Hux answered as he curled up on his side with a soft, nasly huff. “How’s the weather?”

He gave a little hapless shrug, “still snowing. I might need to brave it if we run out of firewood.” Kylo wasn’t worried about the snow accumulation. He could use the Force to push the snow away. He was increasingly more worried about Hux’s fever, though. They had a few medications and herbs that grew naturally in the region. He’d been force feeding Hux a yarrow and willow bark tea for a few days now. 

“It’s too hot anyway,” Hux mumbled as he reached for Kylo, “come lie down.” He grabbed the man’s wrist, tugging him close. Kylo let himself be manhandled until Hux’s hot cheek was pressed against his chest and his breathing evened out once more. Far too nervous and stressed to sleep, Kylo stayed awake to watch the snow fall outside the window and listened to the comforting sound of Hux’s deep breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
